Horas y Minutos de Gokudera Hayato
by Once L
Summary: 5/30. Viñetas para 30 Vicios con la Tormenta como protagonista. - SUPERANDO LA TORMENTA.
1. Hora: 02:00 AM 5927

**Titulo:** Insomnio.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Tsuna, Reborn, Nana e Iemitsu.

**Género: **Amistad, Familia. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai implícito, muy implícito, la verdad.

**Para:** 30 Vicios (LJ). **Tabla:** 24 Horas. **Hora: **02:00 A.M. = Pensando en...

**Resumen:** Gokudera no se podía dormir y ya era muy tarde. Debía hacerlo de una u otra forma, su Décimo contaba con él.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no _me pertenece. Es de _Akira Amano-san._

**25/08/11.**

Gokudera, no se podía dormir.

Se había ido a la cama hace más de tres horas y aún seguía despierto. Por más que cerraba sus ojos, cambiaba de postura una y otra vez, se ponía o quitaba la cobija, movía o abrazaba su almohada, no más no lo lograba.

Después de varios minutos en los que lo intentaba, en que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y hasta se lo ordenaba a su cerebro, al final terminaba abriendo sus ojos, tratando de ver el techo de su habitación en la oscuridad.

Afuera, en la calle, de vez en cuando escuchaba algún carro pasar y él seguía sin poder dormirse.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, lo sabía, pero por más que lo intentaba no más no podía conciliar el sueño. Era desesperante.

_"¡Maldición! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo dormir?"._

Se preguntaba, cambiando de nuevo de postura.

- ¡Duérmete ya, Hayato!

Dice en voz alta, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos.

Un minuto, dos minutos después... sus ojos verdes vuelven a abrirse.

- ¡Rayos!

No más no lograba quedarse dormido.

Pero había un motivo para eso si lo pensaba: estaba ansioso, muy ansioso por lo que veía.

Prueba de ello eran los pensamientos que venían a su mente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y trataba de dormir. El mismo pensamiento, la misma imagen, la misma persona...

... su Décimo por su puesto.

Y es que Gokudera Hayato había pasado toda la tarde con el castaño en su casa, y ahora, a las dos de la mañana, estaba pensando en él. En lo que habían hecho durante el día, en las conversaciones que habían tenido, en los planes que habían hecho para el día siguiente... por eso es que no se podía dormir.

Estaba tan nervioso, tan ansioso y emocionado (sí, todo a la vez) que era imposible no pensar en su Décimo y en el viaje al que su familia con mucho gusto y cariño lo habían invitado esa tarde.

Era tan maravilloso:

_"¿Hablan en serio, Madre, Padre... Reborn-san?"._

_C_omo era de esperarse, sus ojos brillaban intensamente debido a la emoción.

_"Sí. ¡Por supuesto!"._

Asintieron los padres de su capo.

_"Ya oíste, Gokudera". -_le confirmó Reborn con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"¡Muchas gracias a todos por la invitación, iré con mucho gusto, gracias!"._

Sin duda sería todo un fin de semana con su Décimo y su familia, no podía ser más feliz, aunque ahora tenía un serio problema que no sabía cómo resolver.

- ¡Ah! -se incorpora en la cama, realmente fastidiado al ver que sigue sin poder dormirse.- ¡Si no me duermo ahora, no podré estar en forma al cien por ciento durante el viaje, eso no puede pasar! ¡El Décimo, Reborn-san y sus Padres cuentan conmigo, no los puedo defraudar así!

- Gokudera Hayato... -se lo impone de nuevo.- ¡Duérmete de una maldita vez! ¡Ya!

Deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, tapándose con la cobija hasta la nariz. Se relaja, y después cierra lentamente sus ojos.

- Décimo... qué tenga dulces sueños.

Es lo último que dice, sonriendo levemente al ver su imagen en su mente.

Se ve tan tranquilo, sonriente y tan lindo, que lo calma, lo relaja.

_"Buenas noches a ti también, Gokudera-kun"._

Con su imagen y aquellas palabras, la Tormenta comienza a sentir cómo el sueño que ha buscado por horas por fin se apiada de él.

Cinco minutos después, el italiano está completamente dormido.

Sueña que está con su apreciado capo, por eso es que sonríe y lo llama feliz entre sueños.

- Décimo...

Correspondiéndole Tsuna, con la misma sonrisa y felicidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Sí, he tomado otra tabla en el LJ, esta vez en la Comunidad de <em>30 Vicios<em>, escogiendo como personaje principal a Gokudera Hayato. (¡Es que lo adoro! *¬*). El objetivo de la tabla es escribir 30 temas diferentes con él, que en este caso están inspirados en 30 horas diferentes del día.

Esta primera viñeta está inspirada a las _2:00 A.M._ con la frase _"Pensando en..."_ el Décimo, decidí yo, porque eso es muy... Gokudera, ¿no? :P

Bueno, ya veré cuál será la siguiente viñeta. Gracias por leer :D


	2. Hora: 01:00 AM 59U

**Titulo:** Lluvia de Estrellas.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Uri.

**Género: **General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Para:** 30 Vicios (LJ). **Tabla:** 24 Horas. **Hora: **01:00 A.M. = Viendo las Estrellas.

**Resumen:** Gokudera quería ver y grabar aquella lluvia de estrellas aunque ya fuera tarde e hiciera frío.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, le pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**17/10/11.**

Gokudera llevaba toda la semana emocionado, y el día por fin había llegado.

Esa noche, una hora después de la media noche podría observar la lluvia de estrellas que Namimori tendría esa madrugada de Oriónidas.

El evento astronómico duraría una hora y media aproximadamente, se podría observar en gran parte de Japón, y lo mejor de todo es que terminaba de preparar todo el equipo que había instalado en su balcón para poder grabarlo mientras lo miraba por su telescopio.

Lluvias como esa lo emocionaban, pues aumentaban las probabilidades de poder ver algún _Objeto Volador No Identificado_ u algún otro tipo de fenómeno inexplicable. Nunca se sabía, y todo podía pasar. Por eso es que tenía que estar preparado para todo y con anticipación.

Ahora que miraba su reloj de pulsera faltan sólo cinco minutos para la una de la madrugada y que empezaran a apreciarse los primeros meteoros de la constelación de Orión (una de sus favoritas) cruzando el cielo nocturno y despejado de Namimori.

Se estira mientras tanto, relajando sus músculos y arropándose un poco. La noche es fría y no es el único que lo siente así.

- ¡Ah, Uri! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¡Miau~!

El pequeño minino voltea a verlo con expresión de fastidio, deteniendo su caminar.

Y es que no sólo tiene frío sino que el sueño lo está venciendo también. Ya es tarde, y sólo quiere acurrucarse en la cama de la Tormenta y dormir hasta muy entrada la mañana, pero Gokudera no se lo puede permitir. No ahora que falta tan poco para que la lluvia de estrellas comience.

- ¡Hicimos un trato! ¿Lo recuerdas? -se agacha para agarrarlo y volverlo a poner en su puesto designado en el barandal, ganándose un par de maullidos por su parte al saberlo, pero ya no está tan _"de acuerdo"_ con el trato.- Tú estás muy atento a lo que ves, y yo te compro algunos pescados.

Sí, eso le ha prometido a cambio de avisarle si ve algo diferente a estrellas fugaces surcar el cielo, con el argumento de que los gatos pueden ver cosas que los seres humanos no, aumentando la probabilidad si él es su caja animal, o eso... es lo que le dijo, aunque Uri no lo cree. No obstante, no por eso iba a negar aquellos pescados sólo por estar mirando el manto estelar.

Aunque ahora que siente de nuevo la brisa helada y tiembla de frío, la propuesta ya no es tan atrayente como en un principio ni tampoco, cuando estornuda.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya va a empezar! ¿Estás listo, Uri?

Gokudera se apresura a encender la videocámara, corriendo después hacia el telescopio.

Los primeros meteoros comienzan a cruzar rápidamente el cielo, seguidos de muchas estrellas fugaces más. Todo un espectáculo, sin duda. Uno, que al felino le parece irrelevante pues sólo son estrellas. No ve nada de lo que su amo espera ver, así que se molesta y gruñe por lo bajo.

Si es así, entonces no tiene nada más que hacer ahí. Da un brinco, bajándose del barandal para encaminarse a lo calentito y reconfortante del apartamento, la Tormenta se da cuenta al instante de esto y le llama.

- ¿Uri, qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Esto apenas comienza y...!

Como respuesta se eriza y maúlla más fuerte, indicándole que le da igual. Que él puede quedarse ahí y congelarse si gusta, pero él no. Él se va a dormir, y punto. No quiere saber más de estrellas fugaces, OVNIS o demás...

... actitud, que al italiano no le gusta.

- ¡Bastardo, te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores!

Claro que tratar de agarrar a su compañero y camarada de la cola y hacer que vuelva al bendito barandal sólo consigue que éste se enoje, forcejé y lo arañe un par de veces hasta hacer que el mismo tumbe el telescopio y la cámara de video para dejarlo al final también a él en el suelo con un dolor punzante en su cara.

- ¡Miau!

Y de lo más tranquilo, Uri se va. Dejándolo ahí, solo, en el balcón.

- ¡M-Maldito! ¡Me las… pagarás!

Hayato se queda en el mismo lugar sin incorporarse, cerciorándose antes de que la cámara siga grabando y como así es, se queda recostando en la posición en la que está. Desde ahí también se ve la lluvia de estrellas y todo el cielo nocturno que brilla ante él, y no siente tanto frío.

Sin duda y desde que tiene memoria, le ha gustado mirar las estrellas cada que puede. Y no importa si hoy tampoco ve alguna nave espacial, aquel increíble espectáculo lo vale.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Una viñeta más, siendo mi propio regalo de cumpleaños xD<p>

Mhmm... el tema va perfecto para Gokudera; casi me lo puedo imaginar ahí en su balcón o asomándose en su ventana todas las noches en busca de OVNIS u hombrecitos verdes xD Y lo más curioso de todo es que me gusta así como es ;)

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen, dejan comentarios, y les gusta el fic. Como ya he dicho en el resumen del fic, serán viñetas con Gokudera como protagonista, aunque puede y aparecerán otros personajes también.

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	3. Hora: 07:00 AM 1859

**Titulo:** Curiosidad.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Hibari Kyoya. Mención de Tsuna.

**Género: **General. Romance implícito.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai. Algo de 1859.

**Para:** 30 Vicios (LJ). **Tabla:** 24 Horas. **Hora: **07:00 A.M. = Cediendo a la curiosidad.

**Resumen: **Aquello, había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Hibari llegaba temprano a la escuela o se quedaba a dormir ahí? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Es de _Amano Akira._

**17/01/12.**

Todo comenzó aquel día…

Esa mañana, Gokudera llegó temprano a la escuela. Y es que ese día, le tocaba hacer el aseo del salón a su Décimo y a él, así como a dos compañeros más pero estos dos últimos lo tenían sin cuidado. No le importan pero su capo, sí.

Por ello es que llegó una hora antes a la escuela para así poder hacer su parte y la de su querido capo también porque el Décimo Vongola, futuro Jefe de la Mafia no debía de andar trapeando el piso de su aula, tirando la basura o sacudiendo los borradores. ¿Pues que se creían, hah?

Él haría su parte como buena Mano Derecha que era, y he ahí el motivo por el que se levantó más temprano de lo normal y no pasó a recogerlo a su casa.

Aunque apenas y puso un pie dentro de la escuela, a lo lejos vio a alguien pasar.

- ¿Hibari? –dijo por lo bajo, deteniendo sus pasos al reconocerlo por la forma en que llevaba la chaqueta puesta y la insignia que lo identificaba como prefecto de la escuela y que siempre portaba con orgullo en su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Pero qué hace tan temprano aquí?

Se preguntó, ya que al mirar su reloj comprobó que apenas eran las siete de la mañana, muy temprano, vamos, por lo que él aún no debería de estar ahí, ¿cierto?

Lo pensó unos segundos, molestándose por eso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Cómo sea! ¡Qué importa!

En aquel momento le dio igual y le restó importancia al asunto, reanudando sus pasos para ir a su salón e iniciar con las tareas que tenía que hacer, algo más importante que estar al pendiente de lo que Hibari Kyoya pudiera estar haciendo en esos momentos en la escuela.

**.::.**

Pero ahora, dos días después y al estar realmente aburrido al escuchar lo que su profesor de Historia les está diciendo sobre Europa (cosa que él ya sabe a la perfección) bosteza y continúa haciendo dibujos en su libreta para mantenerse despierto y "atento" a la clase.

Curiosamente un pensamiento lo lleva a otro, acordándose de aquel día que vio al prefecto por la mañana, escribiendo en escritura _"G"_ su nombre y entonces… aparece aquella cuestión, aquella duda que de momento ocupa su mente.

_"¿A qué hora llegará Hibari a la escuela o… es que acaso aquí duerme?"._

Deja de rayar su cuaderno, considerando las opciones que aparecen ante esa cuestión.

Si bien es cierto que Hibari ama de un modo peculiar su escuela, no puede ser que él se quede a dormir ahí, ¿cierto? Sería muy extraño y perturbador.

Pero al final no lo sabe.

Así que continúa dibujando sus símbolos, decidiendo que al día siguiente se levantaría temprano para estar ahí a la siete y comprobar si Hibari llegaba temprano o en efecto, se quedaba ahí a dormir.

¿Qué por qué lo haría?

Simple. Estaba aburrido y ahora tenía curiosidad, y ni una ni la otra eran buenas compañeras.

**.::.**

Con lo que Gokudera no contaba era que cuando él llegó al día siguiente, y el siguiente a ese también, Hibari ya estaba ahí en la escuela por lo que no sabía si era porque había llegado más temprano o de verdad ahí había pasado la noche, ¡y eso lo frustraba!

Lo enojaba tanto pues cada día tenía que levantarse más temprano, irse sin desayunar y estar en la escuela a una hora más temprana sólo para encontrarse con la misma escena: Hibari ya estaba ahí con su uniforme impecable y su porte arrogante como el prefecto del Comité de Disciplina que era.

¡Y él lo quería matar!

Pero no lo hacía porque no podía. Porque aquello no resolvería el enigma en el que había caído, sólo porque había cedido a su curiosidad, y preguntarle directamente tampoco estaba en sus planes.

¿Qué pensaría el bastardo acerca de eso?

El idiota se reiría de él y luego lo mordería hasta la muerte por estar invadiendo su privacidad de aquella forma. Así que no, no se lo preguntaría.

¿Pero entonces, qué podía hacer?

Estaba claro que levantarse más temprano cada día no servía de nada pues Hibari de alguna forma ya estaba ahí cuando él llegaba. Las probabilidades de que en verdad se quedara a dormir en la escuela aumentaban pero hacía falta una confirmación, una prueba contundente.

Por ello, es que decidió que esa tarde se quedaría ahí hasta que el de ojos azules saliera de la escuela y se cerciorara de que se fuera a casa, de que dejaba ésta, y no se estaba quedando en ella a dormir.

**.::.**

Pero las horas pasaban y el prefecto no salía de la Secundaria Namimori.

Sí, desde su puesto, ahí junto a la puerta principal y escondiéndose tras la barda de la escuela observaba todo y de vez en cuando veía el prefecto por la ventana de su oficina o en la azotea, lo que confirmaba que seguía ahí.

La noche cayó, y él seguía ahí, completamente aburrido y enojado, convencido que Hibari pasaba demasiado tiempo innecesario en la institución.

En algún momento comenzó a bostezar, recargándose en la pared y sentándose en el suelo. Sólo descansaría un momento, se dijo, aunque sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que se quedó dormido ahí, en la acera.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente, lo primero que escucha a las tantas de la madrugada es la voz de alguien entre sueños haciendo que abra sus ojos lentamente.

_"¿Qué pasa?"._

Se pregunta, alzando su vista para ver a la persona que le habla gracias a la luz de una farola.

- ¿Qué es esto? Sabes que está prohibido quedarse a dormir en la escuela o sus inmediaciones, herbívoro.

_"¡Hibari!"._

Al reconocerlo se pone inmediatamente de pie, pasándose la mano por la cara y el cabello.

- ¡No, yo estaba…! –trata de negar que estaba dormido, pero su aspecto lo delata por completo.

Es demasiado obvio que ha pasado la noche ahí, y eso Hibari lo sabe de sobra. Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas, Gokudera Hayato? ¿Es que ahora que te has vuelto un acosador?

- ¡Qué! –al escuchar sus palabras y ver su media sonrisa, un tenue sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas acompañado de un tic en su ceja izquierda, gritándole después como única defensa.- ¡No, por supuesto que no, idiota! ¿Qué te crees?

- ¿En serio?

Hibari por alguna razón está muy tranquilo y parece que disfruta aquello. Después, simplemente agrega.

- Porque sé que me has estado vigilando los últimos días, llegando temprano a la escuela y tal parece que ahora hasta quedándote a dormir aquí. ¿Qué me dices sobre eso?

El sonrojo que la Tormenta ya tenía se acentúa por todo su rostro, frunciendo más ceño y tensándose todo su cuerpo. ¡Por eso odia a Hibari Kyoya, por ser un maldito bastardo!

¡Y además, el idiota está entendiendo todo mal!

- ¡N-No es cierto! –le grita, queriendo esconder su vergüenza al verse descubierto.- ¡Es sólo que…!

Sin pensarlo realmente, sólo le dice lo que en verdad ha estado haciendo todos esos días.

- ¡Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber si simplemente llegabas temprano a la escuela o te quedabas a dormir aquí, eso es todo!

- Oh, curiosidad. ¿Es así? –su media sonrisa en ningún momento desaparece, y eso pone de los nervios al italiano.

¿Le cree al herbívoro o no?

- ¡Sí! –asiente éste, sin llegar a mirarlo debido a todos los sentimientos que siente.- ¡Pero ahora ya he obtenido mi respuesta así que ya no importa y tampoco volverá a suceder!

Sin decir nada más, Gokudera toma su mochila del suelo y se da la media vuelta, corriendo por las calles aún oscuras para alejarse de ahí.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

¿Cómo es posible que Hibari lo descubriera y peor aún, que terminara diciéndole el motivo por el que lo estaba vigilando los últimos días?

Aquello es vergonzoso, patético y ridículo. Una estupidez.

_"En serio, Gokudera Hayato, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?"._

Se reprende por el camino, queriendo detenerse y golpear su cabeza un par de veces con el primer poste o buzón que se encuentre debido a su idiotez.

¿Curiosidad, en serio?

¿Cuándo había llegado tan lejos debido a eso?

¡Nunca!

Y se aseguraría que aquello no volviera a pasar. La manda primero al diablo que volver a verse en una situación así.

Lo que él no sabe, es que aquello no le ha parecido "tan malo" a Hibari. Y si hubiera volteado a ver al prefecto cuando se hecho a correr, hubiera visto la pequeña sonrisa y expresión que éste tenía en esos momentos.

- Así que curiosidad, herbívoro, eh… -su sonrisa se amplia por momentos, pues aquello fue divertido los últimos días.- Interesante.

Dice él, pues así ha sido.

Así que no sería extraño si ahora él es el que empieza a mostrar _curiosidad_ por Gokudera Hayato, ¿cierto?

No, por supuesto que no.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otra viñeta más, y como siempre, en la fecha límite. De verdad que no aprendo.<p>

No es mi intención retrasarme tanto, pero cuando acuerdo... los meses ya han pasado y tengo que actualizar ya de ya, o pierdo mi tabla, y no quiero eso T.T Así que lo siento por retrasarme tanto.

Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, el tema de hoy a sido _"Cediendo a la curiosidad"_ y Gokudera lo ha hecho. ¡Oh, sí! No pudo resistir la curiosidad por saber si Hibari dormía ahí en la escuela o no, aunque al final quedó un poco confuso xD

Así que lo explico: generalmente Hibari se va a su casa como todo el mundo, pero como él sabía que Gokudera lo estaba observando constantemente, llegaba más temprano que de costumbre y demás, él buscaba el motivo de ello por lo que ese día decidió pasar la noche ahí para luego "atraparlo" en el acto (cosa que sí hizo, como ya vimos) y Gokudera al verse descubierto y demás, se quedó con esa impresión, que Hibari duerme ahí en la escuela... aunque en realidad no es así xD

Todo un lío, vamos :P

Y bueno, pues agradezco a las personas que leen y dejan sus lindos comentarios:**_ CielHibird29, Dan-san _**&**_ Misa Scarlet Jaegerjaquez_**_ )_

Espero pronto subir otra viñeta, y de verdad, no tardarme tanto :3 Nos vemos ;)


	4. Hora: 17:00 59

**Titulo:** Visitando a Gokudera.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto y Hibari. Mención de Lambo y Nana Sawada.

**Género: **Amistad, Familia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Para:** 30 Vicios (LJ). **Tabla:** 24 Horas. **Hora: **17:00. = Recuperándose de una caída.

**Resumen: **La visita de ese día no sería como ninguna de las que le habían dado a Gokudera en esos días.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no _me pertenece. Es de _Akira Amano-san._

**30/04/12.**

Gokudera lleva días que no asiste a la escuela, que permanece en su departamento solo la mayor parte del día y sin poder moverse libremente, y por ende, completamente aburrido.

Aún no se puede creer que en una de esas intensas y absurdas peleas que tuvo con la Vaca Estúpida terminara de esa forma al rodar escaleras abajo al esquivar las granadas que le lanzaba a mitad del pasillo en la escuela, sin conseguir salir ileso de esa situación.

La caída le ha dejado algunos moretones, un par de raspones en los brazos y en la cara, una pierna vendada más no fracturada y por último, un collarín en el cuello al torcerse éste.

Si bien el percance no fue tan "grave", tampoco es algo que pueda curar con unas banditas o pasar por alto como si nada.

El reposo es más que necesario, y su Décimo lo ha convencido al final para que descanse y se recupere de aquella caída en su departamento sin preocuparse de nada más; él ha terminado aceptando con una de sus mejores sonrisas y la promesa de que se recuperará lo más rápido que pueda para no preocuparlo y tampoco faltar a su responsabilidad como Mano Derecha, Tsuna en cambio y agradecido con su decisión, le promete que irá diario a visitarlo y así lo ha hecho los últimos días.

Ese día no es la excepción.

Son las cinco de la tarde cuando su Décimo, Reborn-san y Yamamoto han ido a visitarlo. Los tres están sentados en los sillones contiguos al suyo, ahí en la sala.

- ¿Y cómo sigues, Gokudera-kun? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- ¡Sí, no se preocupe por eso, Décimo! ¡Estoy bien, mire! –al tratar de bajar sus pies un dolor intenso le recorre todo el cuerpo, quejándose por eso.- ¡Auch!

- ¿G-Gokudera-kun?

- No te esfuerces, Gokudera.

Ambos lo ayudan a recostarse de nuevo, tratando de no lastimarlo en el proceso.

- ¡Lo siento, Décimo…! -dice por lo bajo y algo apenado al desviar su mirada.- ¡No era mi intención preocuparlo!

- Está bien. –le regala una pequeña sonrisa al acomodarle la manta que tenía encima.- Sólo no tienes que mentirnos sobre tu condición, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Sí!

- Ya verás que pronto estarás recuperado por completo. –agrega, para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- ¡Sí, eso espero yo también!

- Oh, es cierto… -de pronto Reborn recuerda algo, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Tsuna inútil, dale a Gokudera el postre que Mamá le manda.

- ¡Tienes razón! –lo saca de la bolsa de plástico que lleva y que todo el camino ha estado cuidando, mostrándole una cajita con un pastel adentro en perfectas condiciones, gracias a Dios.- Mi mamá te manda esto, Gokudera-kun; ella también espera que te recuperes pronto y nos visites como siempre.

- ¡Oh! ¡Se ve muy rico, Tsuna!

El italiano ignora el comentario de Yamamoto al mirar el pastel que su capo le muestra y que en efecto, se ve delicioso. Está tan feliz y emocionado por el detalle que quiere llorar.

- ¡Su mamá no debió de… haberse molestado, Décimo! –se pasa su mano por su cara (porque él no llora) limpiándose el par de lágrimas que contra su voluntad se han formado en sus ojos.

- Sabes que para ella esto no son molestias, al contrario.

- Muchas g-gracias de todos modos. –sonríe ligeramente al recobrar la compostura y volver a ser él.- ¡En cuanto me recupere, yo mismo voy a ir para agradecerle en persona y le llevaré un pequeño detalle, ya verá! ¡Dígaselo por favor, Décimo!

- D-De acuerdo. –se ríe nervioso, imaginándose la escena.- ¿Dónde tienes los platos, Gokudera-kun, para servirte un poco?

- En la alacena del fondo, ¡pero déjelo, iré yo! –trata de levantarse de nuevo, quedándose sentado en el sillón ante las palabras del castaño.

- No. –le interrumpe al negar ligeramente.- Recuerda que no debes de moverte tanto, iré yo.

- Pero ustedes son mis invitados y… -murmura, alzando por momentos más la voz.- ¡Además, no puedo permitir que el Décimo haga algo como eso!

- Haha. Entonces los buscaré yo. –se acomide el beisbolista sonriendo despreocupado como siempre, fastidiando aquello a la Tormenta.

- ¿Hah? ¡Y por qué iba a dejar que un idiota como tú ande buscando entre mis cosas, ni hablar, no!

- Les digo que yo lo haré. -los mira con una expresión graciosa.- No pasa nada, Gokudera-kun. Déjame hacerlo.

- ¡Pero…!

- Bueno, entonces le ayudó a Tsuna a traerlos. ¿Contento, Gokudera?

- ¡Tu cállate idiota del béisbol que no te estoy hablando a ti!

- Cálmense chicos, está bien. Vayamos los dos, Yamamoto.

- Sí.

Ambos van a buscarlos, quedándose el Hitman a su lado en el mismo sillón. Aprovecha este momento para preguntarle cómo es que se encuentra y es que la Tormenta suele restarle importancia a sus heridas, problemas y demás, si Tsuna está presente.

Un mal hábito sin duda, para no preocupar de ninguna forma a su alumno.

- ¿Cómo están realmente tus heridas, Gokudera? ¿Aún te duelen mucho?

- No, ya no tanto. ¡Están mejor!

- ¿En serio? Déjame ver.

Pone un dedo en su pierna vendada, consiguiendo un pequeño quejido de su parte al presionar un poco.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Oh! Mira... –señala de pronto hacia la puerta del otro lado de la estancia para hacer que voltee.- La Vaca Estúpida.

- ¿Qué…? –se gira rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de eso.- ¡Auch!

- Eso no suena como si estuvieras mejor. ¿La medicina que Shamal te recetó no es suficiente?

- No es eso, Reborn-san. –suspira, al ver que sólo han sido pruebas por parte del Hitman para comprobar su estado.- Sólo es que la recuperación está siendo muy lenta.

Su tono de voz revela la frustración que tiene pues eso es algo que él ya había notado. Han pasado tres días desde el incidente y su cuerpo no muestra gran recuperación ante ese tipo de heridas tan "sencillas"…

… quizá simplemente es un efecto adverso después de todo el daño que ha sufrido su cuerpo en los últimos meses y años desde que está en el mundo de la Mafia. Quien sabe.

- Hablaré de todos modos con Shamal para ver qué recomienda.

- S-Sí.

Si Reborn-san lo dice, entonces no se puede quejar u oponer.

- Listo, aquí están los platos.

Justo en ese momento su Décimo y Yamamoto regresan con ellos y algunos cubiertos más.

La conversación de ambos queda hasta ahí.

Al final es el idiota del béisbol quien le sirve una porción a él y a los demás porque a su capo las manos no paraban de temblarle y tampoco dejaba de llorar y decir que _"él no podía"_ y que _"no sabía cómo partirlo correctamente"; _claro que los insultos y las llamadas de advertencia del Arcobaleno no lo ayudaban a hacerlo bien, pero bueno.

- También saque algo de Leche, Gokudera. –informa Yamamoto con el recipiente entre sus manos y sin dejar de sonreír al pasarle un vaso de leche.

- ¡Sí, ya vi! –afila su mira, llevando una cucharada de pastel a su boca.- ¡Está delicioso, Décimo!

- ¿Verdad que sí? –esta vez llora de alegría, pues el pastel está más que delicioso.- ¡Mi Mamá es increíble!

- ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, Tsuna! Haha.

- ¡Su mamá es la mejor, Décimo!

La conversación se ve interrumpida por un tercero.

- ¿Y se supone que el herbívoro rebelde ya se estaba muriendo? -las miradas de todos van hacia la ventana donde ven encima de ésta al Guardián de la Nube con una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Por desgracia, yo lo veo igual de ruidoso y escandaloso que siempre.

- ¡H-Hibari-san!

Tsuna casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pastel que tenía en la boca, mientras Yamamoto se ríe divertido al ver por dónde ha entrado y Reborn, simplemente observa todo en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver que Hibari al final sí ha ido a visitar a Gokudera.

Al único que su vista no le parece en absoluto es a la Tormenta.

- ¡Bastardo! –al verlo ahí, dentro de su departamento y con esa actitud, como puede se incorpora del mueble y con la ayuda de su muleta que tiene a un lado se acerca a él para encararlo.

Tsuna y Yamamoto observan esto totalmente sorprendidos (y preocupados) pero no intervienen ni le dicen nada, simplemente observan la escena, esperando que su amigo no se dé cuenta de pronto que se ha movido como si nada o el dolor será más que intenso y ahora si tendrán que correr para ayudarlo.

- ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi casa! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, yo no te invite!

- ¡Wao! En verdad no tienes nada, debes de estar fingiendo para atraer la atención de tu adorado herbívoro, ¿cierto?

- ¡Q-Qué dijiste!

Un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, molestándose al mismo tiempo por sus palabras. Avergonzado y enojado como está, trata de golpearlo con la muleta pero en el proceso casi se cae, manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio y quedando a tan solo dos pasos de Hibari.

- ¡Tú no te muevas, bastardo! ¡Quédate ahí!

- Hn. Fingir para no ir a clases va en contra de las reglas. –saca sus tonfas y se pone en posición de ataque, ensanchándose su sonrisa al verse reflejado en los ojos verdes.- Tendré que morderte hasta la muerte, herbívoro.

- ¡Inténtalo y ya verás, maldito! –saca también su dinamita, manteniéndole la mirada.- ¿Crees que permitiré que un sádico como tú se invite a venir solo a mi casa, hah?

Como respuesta, Hibari sonríe de medio lado burlón.

- El bebé fue el que me invitó.

- ¿Eh? –la mirada del castaño y el espadachín van hacia el Hitman que sonríe pero no dice nada.

¿Será eso posible?

Gokudera no se lo cree ni por un segundo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Mientes! ¡Reborn-san jamás haría eso!

- En realidad sí invite a Hibari a venir, Gokudera.

- ¿Reborn-san? –su expresión se descoloca un poco del mismo modo que su postura cuando voltea a verlo extrañado.- ¿Pero por qué ha hecho…?

Su pregunta es completada por su Décimo.

- ¡Por qué has hecho eso, Reborn!

Seguramente es uno de sus planes extraños y llenos de problemas.

- Hn.

Él simplemente sonríe y oculta su mirada tras su sombrero. Sabe que no puede decirles que es obligación de todos los miembros de la Familia visitar al familiar enfermo, y Hibari no es la excepción…

- Hn. –el Guardián más fuerte sonríe otro poco más.- Me dijo que te estabas muriendo por fin, Gokudera Hayato, y sólo he venido para comprobarlo aunque veo que no es así. Una lástima, sin duda.

… claro que sólo hacía falta decirlo de la forma correcta para que el prefecto accediera a venir, y así lo ha hecho.

- Aunque puedo ayudarte para que dejes de una vez por todas este mundo, herbívoro. Ese no es problema.

- ¿Eh?

Le lanza un golpe con una de sus tonfas que lo hace hacerse para atrás, luchar por el equilibrio y luego, y con algo de dificultad, utilizar la muleta de nuevo como escudo para hacerle frente a su ataque.

- ¡Pero qué diablos crees que… estás…! ¡Tú, maldito!

- ¡Wao! Así que aún tienes algo de fuerza. –sonríe un poco más.- Perfecto. Te morderé hasta la muerte.

- ¡Hii! ¡Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, basta!

- No te metas en esto herbívoro, esto es entre Gokudera Hayato y yo.

- ¡Retroceda por favor, Décimo! -le dice en cambio para protegerlo.

- Haha. Este juego es tan divertido, déjalos un poco más, Tsuna.

- ¡Yamamoto! –vuelve a llorar al ver que como siempre, entiende todo mal.- ¡No es un juego…!

Claro que siempre existe una alta probabilidad que en vez de ser sólo una pequeña visita casual, aquello se transforme en una pelea si Hibari está implicado de por medio.

Reborn no se equivocó al pensarlo. Aunque supone que es el precio a pagar porque Hibari haya ido a visitar a Gokudera, que dicho sea de paso, en vez de mejorar… su recuperación se alargará un poco más con esta pequeña disputa.

Bueno, ir a visitarlo a su casa no está tan mal si mamá manda un postre como esos todos los días.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Después de varios meses sin actualizar este fic, por fin lo hago :D<p>

Pobrecito de Gokudera, está lastimado luego de rodar escaleras abajo y ahora para empeorar un poco más su condición, Hibari lo morderá hasta la muerte. Esperemos que esté bien...

Muchas gracias a **_D. Lawliet, Dan-san, Sky-Crossy, manita ciao & Erza_** por sus lindos comentarios :D

Nos vemos pronto con otra viñeta más ;)


	5. Hora: 03:00 59

**Titulo:** Noche intensiva de estudio.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna, Yamamoto y Reborn.

**Género: **Amistad, Familia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Para: **30vicios. **Tabla:** 24 Horas. **Hora: **03:00 A.M. = Superando la tormenta.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!__no es mío, es_ de _Akira Amano._

**_31/07/12._**

Pasan de las dos y media de la madrugada cuando la lluvia cae más fuerte, cuando hace más viento y hasta cae granizo. Los rayos y truenos surcan el cielo nocturno haciendo rugir éste y de vez en cuando hasta vibrar el suelo y de pronto, en una de esas, la luz se va.

- ¿Eh?

Pero no vuelve a los segundos ni minutos siguientes. Todo sigue en penumbras ahí en su habitación.

- ¡Ah! ¡Esto es inútil! –se queja Tsuna, dejándose caer sobre los libros y cuadernos en la mesita donde han estado estudiando toda la noche los tres.

- ¡N-No se desanime, Décimo! –le dice Gokudera en la oscuridad, tratando de ubicarlo.- ¡Usted puede, no pierda su concentración, por favor!

- ¡Pero esto es imposible!

Sentencia, totalmente desanimado porque eso es lo último que les faltaba: que se fuera la luz ahora que hasta el café se les ha terminado y ya no hay más en la casa.

- ¡Incluso la fuerza de la naturaleza está en nuestra contra! ¡Son señales, señales! –vuelve a repetir el castaño, desesperado, y sin querer saber nada más sobre estudios o exámenes.

- ¡No se preocupe por eso, mire! -la Tormenta busca algo en su mochila sacando un par de linternas y prendiéndolas para alumbrar a ambos, tanto a su Décimo como a Yamamoto que ha estado en silencio desde que la luz se fue.- Con esto pueden seguir estudiando, mientras… -se las pasa, poniéndose de pie.- Iré por una dotación de café súper cargado para que se mantengan despiertos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso sería genial, Gokudera! ¡Buena idea! Haha. –el beisbolista está totalmente de acuerdo pues eso es lo que necesita: café, para mantenerse despierto y seguir estudiando esos ejercicios que comienza a entender.

- ¡Claramente para el Décimo, así que no te emociones, idiota del béisbol! –le aclara, tomando su chaqueta para abrigarse como es debido.

Afuera cae una tormenta.

- ¿Eh? Pero yo también necesito aprobar el examen, ¿lo recuerdas? Y prometiste que también me ayudarías a…

- ¡Ya lo sé, cállate!

- ¡Pero Gokudera-kun…! –Tsuna le interrumpe al ver que su pelea puede ir para largo.- ¡Ya es tarde y no deja de caer ese tormentón, no puedes salir así, es peligroso!

- ¡No se preocupe, Décimo, estaré bien! –le sonríe con entusiasmo y confianza al mirarlo.- ¿Qué son unas cuantas gotas de lluvias y algunos truenos contra mí, el Guardián de la Tormenta y su Mano Derecha?

- Pero…

- Si Gokudera te está diciendo que estará bien es porque así será _"Tsuna-inútil_"_._Además, alguien tiene que traer ese café o te quedarás dormido en media hora y todo su esfuerzo será en vano si repruebas, si ambos lo hacen. –se corrige el Hitman al referirse también a Yamamoto.

- Reborn... –al escucharlo lo alumbra con la linterna. ¿Qué no estaba dormido?

- ¡Reborn-san! –sus palabras conmueven a Gokudera.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te despertaste, niño?

Como respuesta, el Arcobaleno vuelve a acostarse y sigue roncando como hace unos segundos hacía.

- ¡Sigue dormido! –llora el castaño, pero entendiendo su punto.

Reborn tiene razón. Gokudera-kun se ofreció a ayudarlos a estudiar y ha estado con ellos todas esas horas explicándoles de la mejor manera que puede los ejercicios que vendrán a primera hora en el examen. Examen que si no pasan con calificación aprobatoria los retendrán por todo el verano con clases de regularización o puede que algo peor, la suspensión del curso o algo así de serio.

- ¡Haha! El niño habla entre sueños. –se ríe despreocupado Yamamoto, ignorándolo el de ojos verdes.

- ¿Décimo?

- De acuerdo. –asiente seguro.- ¡Pero ten cuidado, Gokudera-kun! Y si ves que la tormenta empeora busca refugio.

- ¡Sí, confíe en mí! Mientras… -le señala los ejercicios que ahora tiene que resolver.- Conteste esto y esto, y cuando vuelva los revisamos juntos.

- Bien.

- Ten cuidado, Gokudera.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –su ceño se frunce mecánicamente al escuchar al otro hablar.- ¡Y tú también contesta esos ejercicios Yamamoto, y por nada del mundo te quedes dormido, idiota!

- Haha. Sí, sí, claro. No te preocupes.

- Bueno, ahorita regreso. –se dirige a la puerta de la habitación para salir.

- Con cuidado. –le recuerda Tsuna.

- ¡Sí!

Sin más sale de la habitación de su Décimo, alumbrando su camino con su móvil para bajar las escaleras en silencio y sin despertar a nadie.

Llega hasta la entrada del lugar tomando uno de los paraguas.

Si necesita salir a esas horas y con ese clima para traer más café para su Décimo y mantenerlo despierto y centrado en los ejercicios para que pueda aprobar el examen en la mañana, entonces sin dudarlo lo hará.

Sin importarle siquiera que sean las tres de la mañana, que haga frío o afuera llueva a cantaros. Como su Mano Derecha y como Gokudera Hayato superará esa tormenta, ¡lo jura!

**.::.**

Pero hacerlo… es más difícil de lo que piensa en un principio.

Porque a mitad del camino termina sin paraguas al voltearle el viento éste, en cuestión de minutos termina empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies y sólo para rematar, el café se ha terminado en la tienda de conveniencia a la que ha ido por lo que va a otra.

La tormenta es violenta y no le da tregua en ningún momento. Como puede, Gokudera sigue adelante por las oscuras y mojadas calles de Namimori tiritando de frío y tratando de ver hacia dónde rayos se dirige y es que la lluvia y el viento le impiden por momentos ver cualquier cosa, y los rayos y relámpagos lo retienen de vez en cuando al escucharse tan cerca de él.

_"¡Maldición, el cielo se está cayendo o qué!"._

Y es que el clima no hace más que empeorar pero no se detiene más de lo necesario. Su Décimo necesita mantenerse despierto y seguir estudiando al igual que Yamamoto, ambos cuentan con él. No puede fallarles y tampoco desistir por una tormenta, él es más fuerte que eso.

- Espere un poco más, D-Décimo…

Y continúa hacia adelante, viendo después la tienda de conveniencia que ha estado buscando.

**.::.**

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Gokudera por fin vuelve a la casa de su capo.

- He vuelto… D-Décimo.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

- ¡Gokudera!

Ambos se levantan y van a auxiliar a su amigo, notando con las lámparas que sostienen (la luz aún no vuelve) que está completamente empapado y que carga los dichosos cafés en una bandeja con plástico encima de estos.

- ¿Qué pasó, Gokudera-kun? ¡Estás completamente empapado y… frío! Ven.

Yamamoto toma los cafés que sostiene y Tsuna lo toma de la mano para guiarlo hasta su armario.

- E-Estoy bien, Décimo… -aún tirita de frío.- ¡No se p-preocupe por mí!

¿Cómo no estarlo, al verlo en esas condiciones!

- Vamos, busquemos algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte. No quiero que te enfermes.

- ¡Pero Décimo, le digo que estoy…! –un estornudo le impide terminar su oración.

- Salud. –dice Yamamoto mirando a su amigo.- ¿Tsuna, dónde tienes las toallas para que Gokudera se pueda secar?

- En el cajón de allá. –le señala con la luz de la linterna el mueble mientras él sigue buscando algo que la Tormenta se pueda poner.- Y no, Gokudera-kun… no estás bien, si no te cambias te resfriarás así que toma, cámbiate y ponte esto.

- ¡Pero Décimo…! -la mirada que le lanza lo deja sin protestas.- De acuerdo, lo haré.

El beisbolista aprovecha que pasa a su lado para darle el par de toallas que ha tomado para él.

- Aquí tienes Gokudera, para que te seques bien.

Y el idiota no deja de sonreírle, fastidiándolo más.

- Hn. –frunce el ceño al tomarlas, ignorándolo y continuando con su camino para ir al baño y cambiarse.

Al salir del cuarto de su Décimo esboza una pequeña sonrisa pues al menos ha superado esa horrible tormenta y ahora podrán seguir estudiando tanto su Décimo como Yamamoto lo que resta de la noche y aprobar el maldito examen por la mañana.

Sí es así, entonces esa expedición en busca de café a las tantas de la madrugada y con ese clima endemoniado sin duda lo ha valido.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Tenía esta viñeta sin subir desde hace casi un mes, pero ya está. Lamento la tardanza.<p>

Muchas gracias a **_Monoko-chan, _****_Nakatsu Ming-ni, Samanta Heartfilia, Pastelillo, Princesa 1859 _**& **_Yuunieh Skylark_**.

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
